Twin What
by i-heart-ice-cream
Summary: What happens when Edward finds out that his boyfriend has a twin? AU Heied.


Title: Twin What

Paring: HeiEd eventually

Disclaimer: I do not own fma or any of the characters.

NOTE TO PEOPLE: may contain OOC-ness if no like don't read! Contains OC if no like don't read

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Hey! I need to talk to you," screamed a dirty blond haired boy as he raced down the school hallway.

"What can I help you with other than your grades because they... what's the word I'm looking for-" the other blonde started before the other cut him off.

"Shut up! Listen to me I need to ask you something okay? This is important so just listen." he spoke in a soft sweet voice (after screaming to shut up) as he leaned against the lockers with his arms folded against his chest.

"If you want me to tutor you the answer is no before you waste any more of my time." he spoke in a less than interested tone as he put some notebooks in his locker and pulled out a textbook.

"No, that's not why I'm here. I was wondering if you might want to go out some time or something?" he spoke in a loving sweet tone that the blonde had never heard from anyone, especially Edward who never actually had a serious relationship or probably never even considered having one.

"What did you just ask me?" the words drowned in confusion as he shut his locker and for the first time in this conversation looked at the person that just asked him out and held a look like he was just hit in the face.

"Please don't make me have to say it again this was hard enough the first time I said it."

After a few minutes the blonde just walked to class without a word or an answer to the question that he was asked. As the day slowly dragged by all he could think about was that question and why. He was sure that there were more desirable people in this school that Edward would most likely want more than him. And second off since when was Edward gay unless this was a joke and he was laughing about it right now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At the end of the day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"ED! This isn't funny anymore you can't play around with other peoples emotions! I'm on to your game and I know what you said earlier was just a practical joke to see how I would react!" each word was drenched in anger and annoyance.

"What are you talking about? Every word I said to you earlier was true. No jokes." Ed spoke, sincerity in his voice "I do actually care about you Heidrich and I'm sad that you think that my love is a joke." with a shut of his locker he turned and started his way out of the school building and on to his way home.

After standing there for a little while Alfonse came to the realization that he did actually like the dirty blonde in that way, the only problem was how to tell him. The day was already was over and Ed went home, or so he thought, until he saw him talking to his friends by the door.

"Ed when you get a minute I need to say something to you that I didn't say earlier...and I'm not going to yell at you anymore if that's what you were thinking."

After saying that Alfonse turned and walked out of the school building, Edward chasing after.

"Okay what is it? I don't have all day." the annoyance in his voice was proment and just about anybody would be able to tell that he didn't want to be there.

"Okay. I thought about what you said to me at my locker and how it wasn't a joke and I think that I like you in that way too. So if your offer is still good I think that it would be nice to go out sometime." his voice sweet and caring in every word and it was obvious that he meant every word of what he said.

All he got as an answer was a: "Can I go now?"

"... yeah you can go that's all I wanted to say" his once happy sweet voice now depressed and sad.

"Thank you" as he left, Alfonses' heart sank with every step farther the dirty blonde got away from him.

He just stood there for a minute or two before turning and starting the long walk home until someone grabbed his arm.

" May I- oh...hi" Alfonse could feel his cheeks turn red. It was Ed

"Can I call you?" his cheeks were also red.

A gentle smile then appears on Alfonses' face. He pulled out a piece of paper and scribbled something down on it.

"Yeah, anytime." with that he handed him the paper (now folded in four) to Ed and they both walked away. As the dirty blonde walked away he unfolded the paper and saw his love's phone number written in blue pen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At Alfonses' house~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I'm home," he said to no one really in particular, the smile still on his face.

"That's nice honey, how was school?" A woman's voice spoke.

"Good"

"That's good, dinner will be done soon. What's the smile for, did something happen that you're not telling me?" now curious about the blonde now helping her in the kitchen.

"Is dad home yet?"

"Yes he's in our room."

"Okay thank you. I'll be back," he told her as he left the room. "Dad...do you have a second?" he asked as he walked into the room.

"Yeah what is it you want to talk about?" as he moved over to make room for his son to sit.

"Well this guy I thought I didn't like asked me out and I said that it was okay" he sat down and turned red.

"That's great. So what's he like describe him."

"Okay um... he's nice, and funny, and smart, a little rough around the edges, but I know that he can be a loving person, in the end all he needs is a chance. He has dirty-blonde hair, and these golden eyes, he's a little shorter then me, doesn't really like school that much and his grades prove it...he's a bit of a bad boy, but that's to be expected. His hair ends at about the bottom of his shoulder blades and he wears it in a ponytail. And I'm going to stop talking now before I start to fantasize." as his face turned a deeper shade of red.

"You only just met the guy and you can say all that about him? I could not even do that when I was your age"

"That just might be because your bi-sexual, though" he said, bringing up a good point.

"Nothing wrong with being bi-sexual"

"I didn't say there was. You're the only person I can talk to about this sort of stuff because you're bi-sexual. If I told mom half the things I told you she'd think that there is something wrong with me." as the redness finally went away and he returned to normal color.

"True. Now go help your mother before she burns something," his father said with a sort of laugh in his voice.

"Alright. Thanks dad" and with that he got up and went back into the kitchen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The next day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Man! I really HATE mornings!" Edward whined as he took a seat next to his new boyfriend.

"Its not that bad. Well... maybe they're not that great, but there's got to be a good side to mornings? Right?" Alfonse said trying to make his boyfriend feel better.

"Ummm...I know what's good about mornings, I get to see you." sweetness in his voice as he spoke to the blonde sitting next to him.

Alfonse could feel his cheeks get hot and he could tell that his face was red.

"... That's cute, you're blushing over my comment."

"Shut up!"

"What? It's not my fault you were born so cute with your short blonde hair and your perfect blue eyes. I'm sorry that I find myself attracted to you, and that every time I'm with you my heart races. Actually, correction, I'm not sorry" a smirk now forming on the dirty blonde's face.

Meanwhile the shade of red on Alfonse's face darkened and he found himself not knowing what to say in response. In the end Heidrich just put his head down on his desk to hide his red face.

"Okay class settle down."

"Awww!" the class complained.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In the middle of class~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"psst. Hand this to Alfonse." Ed whispered as he handed a note to the kid sitting next to him.

"Pass this to Alfonse."

"Give this to Alfonse."

"Make sure this gets to Alfonse."

"Make sure Alfonse gets this."

"From Ed to Alfonse"

"Yo give this to Alfonse."

"Destination Alfonse."

"This one's Alfonse bound."

"Get this to Alfonse ASAP."

"For Alfonse."

"Get it to Alfonse"

"Hey you give this to Alfonse."

"This one's goin' to Al."

"Hey. Alfonse"

Suddenly, Alfonse felt a tapping on his shoulder that continued to persist until; finally, he decided to turn around.

"What!" he asked, annoyance in his voice.

"This note is for you."

"Okay."

As he takes the note, unfolds it, and reads the content, he picks up his pen and wrote back 'yes definitely', folded it back up, and passed it back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At Alfonses' House~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey I'm home. Where's mom? Gone shopping or something?" he asked as he shut the door and put down his bag.

"Yeah she's gone to get something for dinner. So how was school? Anything good happen?" his father spoke with a smile on his face.

"Good. School was good. Hey can I go out tomorrow?"

"Sure... why?" the smile getting bigger on his face as he guessed as to the reason why his son had asked.

"Because Ed asked me to hang out with him at 7."

"Oh! Is that so 'to hang out' or 'to go on a date'?"

"SHUT UP!"

"I knew it. It is a date isn't it?" as he sat down on the couch next to his son.

"So what if it is? What do you care if I go on a date?" his face turning beat red.

*RIIIIIIIIING* *RIIIIIIIIING*

"Hello Heidrich residence."

"Hello is Alfonse there?"

"That's who you're talking to. What's going on Ed?"

"I just wanted to ask about what movie you wanted to see tomorrow. And I wanted to hear your voice."

Even though Alfonse couldn't see Edwards' face he could tell that the dirty blonde was smiling on the other end.

"I don't know. I haven't seen anything that's been out. You pick something surprise me."

"Alright. Can't wait 'til tomorrow."

"Same here."

"... Well I got to go, I forgot to do my project for class."

"Good luck."

"Thanks, I'll need it...Well, bye for now."

"Bye."

As he hung up the phone he just smiled and headed to the 'safety' of his room in hope to escape another questioning session from his dad.

"So where are you going on your date? "

"To the movies... hold on a second"

As he walked over to the closed bedroom door he hit it with his fist as hard as he could, waited to hear the thud, then went into his room to do his homework.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The next day at the movies~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey your early Alfonse. It's only 6:55," he said as he walked over to meet the blonde.

"... Oh, that's me. And who are you again?"

"Having a brain fart or something. I'm Edward, I'm your boyfriend... remember."

"Yeah I remember just a brain fart is all. Sorry."

"It's alright, happens to everyone every now and again. Now let's go inside, it's getting cold out here."

"Alright."

At 7:00

"Ed you here yet?" Alfonse called as he walked over to the doors to wait for his date to arrive.

As time went by the blonde just stood there, thinking that Edward was just running late. Typical Edward to be late. But when his cell phone said that it was 9:00 his hope faded and he went home, now feeling betrayed and sad.

"I'm back" he spoke in a monotone and had no smile on his face.

His father noticed the change in his son from the normal smile, and couldn't think of anything to say for a minute before finding words to portray his newfound confusion.

"What happened? Did the movie suck?"

"No."

"Then what happened?"

As he spoke he put his arms around his son and held him before Alfonse finally broke out in tears.

"This is what happens when I give a serious relationship a shot..." his sentence trailed off as more tears took over.

"Why? Did he ditch you? Is that what happened?" his father inquired as he looked at his son, concern plastered on his face.

As he watched his son he got the answer to his questions from the nod that Alfonse gave.

"I'm sorry to hear that, but he's missing out, not you. He just failed to see what a great guy you really are."

As he stroked his hair he brought him to the couch where they would stay until Alfonse fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Friday morning at school~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Good morning Alfonse." the dirty blonde spoke as he walked over to meet with the blonde.

"Hello Edward."

No sooner did he finish speaking did Ed lean over and attempt a kiss.

"What are you doing?" he demanded as he pushed Ed away.

"What? You didn't mind it when I kissed you last night at the movies. You didn't mind it when I put my hand in your pocket. What's your problem?"

"What are you talking about? You never came to the movies; I waited there in the cold for two hours. You ditched me."

As he spoke all the emotions of last night started to flood back to him, and his voice turned cold towards his boyfriend. Not bothering to give him a chance to explain as he continued now with a sad, almost monotone voice.

"If you didn't really like me, all you had to do is say so. I can take a hint."

"No, No, No, that's not it at all. I can explain what happened. I was at the movies last night and you did show up. You were early actually-"

"Stop lying to me. I was there at exactly 7."

"No I got there at 6:55 and that's when you walked over."

"... Just go away. I don't care anymore, just go away and never come near me again."

His head was now buried in his arms and Edward could tell that his love was going to cry.

"Please don't cry Alfonse. Don't cry." he cooed; now putting his arms around his boyfriend in a loving embrace.

After a few minutes of sweet whisperings from Edward, Alfonse adjusted the way he was sitting, and put his head down on the dirty blondes' shoulder and whispers: "Everything's going to be okay now that you're here."

But sadly the moment was cut short due to the bell ringing, signifying that class had begun. So, they agree to meet at Alfonse's locker and take their seats for class.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~After class at Alfonses' locker~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Alfonse looked down the hallway to his locker he smiled at the sight of his boyfriend standing there, however he was talking with a blonde that looked shockingly just like him. As he got closer he realized that they weren't talking but instead making out.

"What are you doing?"

Upon saying this, he realized the question was stupid and just stood as close to in front of Edward as he could when there was someone kissing him.

"..."

"Are you even listening... no better, can you even hear me?"

"... What the hell do you want I'm busy." He spoke with a thick layer of annoyance in his voice.

"... Hi, what are you doing that's more important?" sarcasm hanging on his words.

"I'm kissing you."

"No you're not, I just got here a minute ago."

"... Then who am I kissing?"

With a glance at the one he was just making out with, then to Alfonse, then back again, asks: "Who are you?"

"I know who he is, unfortunately." Alfonse spoke with obvious disgust towards the one standing next to him.

"Then who is this damn guy, and why does he look just like you."

After looking at the person standing next to him simply said: "My twin brother. His name is Macon."(Macon is indeed a real German name and it means 'maker')

"Hiya... what are you looking at nerd?" referring to his carbon copy with the nerd comment.

"You first off, second off, don't call me nerd, and third off, WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO KISS MY BOYFRIEND!" he shouted, at this point well past furious with his 'brother'.

"Alfonse...calm down, okay. You have to calm down- the three of us can work this out if you calm down" Edward whispered to his love as he attempted to relax his already pissed off classmate.

"Why should I calm down, he has no right to do that. He has no right to ruin the only happy part of my life."

"...Look, he's just trying to get under your skin. Just ignore him, okay?"

"Alright, thanks. Ed, do me a favor?"

"Yeah anything."

"Don't kiss my brother or go on anymore dates with him." he spoke softly, now with a gentle smile on his face.

"Done."

"HEY! Do you really think that he is telling the truth? I'M the real Alfonse, he is lying!" Macon said, giving one more shot at trying to kill the relationship.

"Shut up."

"NO! Not until you believe me!"

"I would, but I know Alfonse isn't that annoying, or that stupid" Edward said; now wearing that signature Edward grin.

"...Sorry to break up the little spate but were are going to be late to class if we don't leave now." He spoke as he grabbed what he needed out of the locker and grabbed the others hand as their fingers laced together soon leaving Macon standing alone in the almost baron hallway.

"Shit I'm going to have to try harder if I want to end that relationship." Macon then disappeared from the hallway.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At Alfonse's house~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*RIIING* *RIIIIIING* "Hello" Macon said as he picked up the telephone and brought it to his ear.

"Who is it?" Alfonse asked as he prepared dinner for the two of them due to his parents going out for the evening.

"Hello is Alfonse there?" Edward asked on the other end of the call.

"Right here. what's up?" Macon said a sly smile now appearing on his face.

"Who is it?"

"none of your business"

"Hey I was wondering if you're not busy Saturday if maybe you wanted to hang out with me or see a movie or something..." Ed spoke feeling a little uneasy about asking his boyfriend out over the phone.

"Sure sounds great just give a time and I'll be there"

"Great how about 4:00 tomorrow afternoon at my house?"

"Sure tomorrow at 4:00 sounds perfect."

"Alright see you tomorrow then."

"Can't wait bye."

"bye" As Macon hung up the phone he received a glare from his twin that could kill if that was possible before speaking "So who was on the phone?"

"No one you need to worry about."

"You didn't pretend to be me again did you?"

"No of coarse I didn't that's a stupid idea"

"Of coarse it is it one of your ideas you used before."

"... Yeah I know." after saying that he just walked away having no intention of going on that date or telling his twin. The rest of that day soon past and Saturday rolled in Ed going crazy for having to wait until 4 to see he loving blonde.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~4:00~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He sat outside his house on the steps as he checked his phone for the time only to see it change to 4:00. He wanted to see him so bad as he just looked around hoping to see a car or anything that meant that Alfonse was arriving. He waited there eagerly for 2 hours every so often checking the time and looking around for breathtaking blue eyes and wonderfully blonde hair. When his phone changed to 6:00 he sighed got up and went inside disheartened that he didn't come. As he sat down at the couch he decided to text him to see if he was okay and that something had come up and he couldn't make it. Alfonse was doing the dishes when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, so dried his hands and got his phone to see a text from Edward that asked if he was okay and what happen. He was confused as to why Ed had sent such a text so sent back that everything was fine why what's up. The response simply say that he was worried when he didn't show up and he wanted to make sure he wasn't in a car crash or anything. He sighed and texted that he wasn't in a car crash and that he didn't know he had to go anywhere. Ed responded with you said you were going to come over my house today on the phone a couple of days ago. Alfonse sent that that was news to him because he didn't get a call from him in awhile. Well I called you and you answered or was it your twin again. Twin. Oh.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At Alfonse's house~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"It's really raining hard out there don't you think? I'm sort of glad it isn't me out there." he spoke as he and his father prepared dinner.

"Oh that can be arranged 'brother dear' and its thundering and lighting out."

"Ha you're funny Macon. Just kidding. I'm happy no one I know is out in this kind of weather." *BEEP BEEEEEEEP*

"Car horn... who in there right mind would drive in weather like this." Macon said flatly. Alfonse looked out the window and his eyes widen immediately before he spoke

"I know who it is. Why though?" with that running outside not bothering with a coat.

"Who?" Macon questioned.

"I know... good for him he'll be happy to see him." *bang*

"That was the door." his mother spoke as she looked out the window at her son.

"What are you doing here? Not that I'm not happy to see you-"

"Don't worry I know what you mean. You didn't expect to see me here in weather like this. But I had to talk to you." Ed spoke for once being dead serious and Alfonse could tell he wasn't joking.

"What's going on?"

"I want you to come with me...and put my coat on so you don't catch a cold." he spoke in a sweet gentile way as he placed his jacket over Alfonses sholders.

"Go with you where?"

"I don't know somewhere where we can be together without having to worry about your brother ruining our relationship. Anywhere you name it. What do you say?"

"As nice as that seems and how much I want to say that I will... I can't, your asking me to just pack up my life and leave my family and I can't do that. Even though I hate my brother he's still my brother and I still love him. I can't just leave my family to go with you. Do you understand?" he spoke trying to hold back tears that he knew was coming as he felt his heart break into thousands of pieces.

"I understand I'm asking a lot of you and I don't blame you for your decision. I better get going I guess..." he spoke as his heart also shattered.

"Is this really goodbye... can't you stay."

"No I can't stay here... goodbye Alfonse" He then leaned forward and gently kissed him. They both stood there in the silence until Edward got into the car and started to close the door. Alfonse grabbed the door before speaking

"Ed promise me something."

"Anything"

"Promise me that you'll come back for me"

"I promise" with that the door slammed shut and Alfonse watched as the car drove off into the distance leaving him standing in the poring rain with Edwards coat as the only memory of his love.


End file.
